


Oops!

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was gong to kill Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> mikes_grrl asked me for possessive/protective Ian. How could I say no?

Ian was going to kill Eppes. That much was certain. Absolutely kill him. Right after they took out Ian's prey. Ian looked down his scope at Charlie, leaning against a brick wall, the prettiest kind of bait.

Ian growled to himself. What kind of man puts his brother out as bait for a psycho?

His baby brother.

His super genius, national asset, only baby brother.

Yes, Charlie had volunteered and Don and said no to start with but he hadn't put up nearly enough of a fight for Ian's taste.

Ian's radio crackled to life. "Target sighted."

Ian looked back down his scope. He tried not to look at Charlie. Instead he followed his target.

The man had his hand in his jacket pocket.

He approached Charlie.

He drew out a gun.

Ian didn't wait for the order to fire. The man dropped and Ian ran.

The others were closer and got there first. Charlie was still leaning against the brick wall looking pale and shaken.

Ian grabbed him and crushed their lips together. Charlie didn't kiss him back.

Ian pulled away. Charlie's eyes were wide and he was looking beyond Ian.

Ian turned around. Eppes and his team were standing behind him, every jaw dropped and every eye wide.

'Oops.' Ian thought. It had slipped his mind that no one knew about him and Charlie. 'Oh well.' Ian turned back around and went back to kissing Charlie. This time Charlie melted into the kiss like he was meant to. Ian wove one hand deep into Charlie's hair and placed the other firmly on Charlie's ass pulling him close.

A throat cleared behind him. Ian turned back around. Eppes had a look on his face like he'd swallowed a bug.

"Eppes, you ever pull a stunt like this with him again and I will shoot you."

And once Eppes' face was showing an appropriate level of fear Ian went back to kissing Charlie.﻿


End file.
